


until we find our way (in the dark and out of harm)

by clockworkeyes



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Trapped In A Closet, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, it's not obvious but the pining is definitely mutual, listen i am a firm believer in dumb cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkeyes/pseuds/clockworkeyes
Summary: Kepler had pulled him into the space as soon as they'd heard the footsteps approaching, and why exactly there was a supply closet in this office Jacobi didn't know but he could only be intensely grateful in the moment.Then, he registered the reality of the situation.--Jacobi and Kepler get trapped in a closet. Thoughts are thought.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	until we find our way (in the dark and out of harm)

**Author's Note:**

> while i'm on a writing roll, my second fic in years! i haven't even finished the podcast yet but i am so weak over these horrible awful men.
> 
> (Title from Summertime by My Chemical Romance, because I will never shut up about that song)

Honestly, of course this would happen.

Because Jacobi's life wasn't bad enough at the moment. It wasn't enough that what was supposed to be a simple surveillance mission had been interrupted (and why the fuck was the target back so early when they should have had another hour at least), it wasn't enough that Maxwell was stuck elsewhere in the building and they couldn't even warn her, it wasn't enough that none of Jacobi's skills were at all applicable in this situation so he had to just blindly follow Kepler's lead. It wasn't enough that he'd been ridiculously into his boss for two years.

No, of course he'd get stuck in a closet with the man.

Kepler had pulled him into the space as soon as they'd heard the footsteps approaching, and why exactly there was a supply closet in this office Jacobi didn't know but he could only be intensely grateful in the moment. He really wasn't looking to kill anyone today, he wouldn't have had time to set up anything that could be considered controlled, and really this was only meant to be a bit of snooping. If they could get in and out without any casualties it would be a solid success. So, for the first few seconds Jacobi was hugely relieved to be tugged into the closet, pulling the door closed behind him and listening out for the client's movements.

Then, he registered the reality of the situation. The situation where he was trapped in an incredibly cramped room (could a closet really be called a room? he idly wondered, before refocusing) with Kepler, pressed tight against him, their faces mere inches apart.

From this distance he could count the spray of freckles across Kepler's face and neck, see the shadows cast by his lashes, smell the man's cologne- the one he'd gifted him for Christmas, that it hadn't even occurred to him the man would wear. He cursed the butterflies that sprung up in his stomach at the idea that Kepler would use something that he bought him, that he valued Jacobi's contributions in some roundabout way. He knew that Kepler thought he was useful, a good teammate sure, but it was entirely different and more intense to know that Kepler… appreciated him. He felt his cheeks flush and hoped that the dim lighting hid it somewhat. He berated himself; he was getting worked up over nothing, creating stories in his head to fixate on. Kepler just liked the cologne, that's all.

Kepler was solid and warm against him, hunched slightly to allow his limbs to fit into the space. (Jacobi had made his peace with peace with being a very average height, but there were times he did wish he was just a bit taller. This was assuredly not one of those times, he thought, watching the Colonel hunch and contort.) He looked at Jacobi apologetically before shifting around, slowly and deliberately both to keep his balance and avoid attracting the tension of the target. He wriggled his knee forward where it rested between Jacobi's legs and moved his hands either side of the shorter man to brace himself. 

His face was even closer now, his breath ghosting Jacobi's cheek as he tilted his head to listen towards the door. His knee shifted slightly again, and Jacobi cursed himself as he felt a warmth begin to pool low in his stomach.

He began sending prayers up to deities he had barely spared a thought for previously, asking any one of them to get him out of this situation, preferably without his situation becoming obvious to the man next to him. He stared at a spot behind Kepler's head and pretended to be fixated on the details of this ream of paper as he grew more and more flushed and the time passed.

Mercifully, after what felt an age but actually turned out to be roughly 20 minutes, footsteps retreated out of the office and there was the sound of the door swinging shut and locking- they were leaving for good.

Kepler waited a few moments before tentatively pushing the door open and stepping out into the room again. Jacobi followed, blinking at the sudden light of the room. Once his eyes had adjusted, and once Kepler had shaken the stiffness from some of his limbs, the two looked at each other.

“So what now, Sir?”

“I imagine Maxwell has had enough time to gather what she needs, and I'm about ready to ditch this place. Not much concrete evidence to be found after all.”

Jacobi nodded in affirmation, turning to leave as he activated his comm to inform Maxwell of their position. She was going to be so annoying about being right about the lack of material evidence. He focused on that, on the teasing banter he was going to exchange with her. He firmly did not think about the heat still in his cheeks and… other places; they certainly weren't going to talk about it again, and if he didn't acknowledge this, he didn't have to regret it. Better to just repress it, and get very drunk later. Yeah, that sounded good.

He walked out of the office, refusing to meet Kepler's eyes as he began steadfastly ignoring the incident. He therefore missed the spots of colour high on Kepler's own cheeks, and the way his gaze lingered on Jacobi as he walked away, lost in thoughts of tanned, calloused hands and wide brown eyes.


End file.
